Conventionally, there is proposed a massaging apparatus which rubbing-massages body parts such as a lower leg of a user (e.g., see patent document 1). The massaging apparatus includes a pair of massaging members arranged with a predetermined distance between them and is configured to cause the pair of massaging members to reciprocate in a state where the body part is sandwiched between them, carrying out rubbing-massage with respect to the sandwiched body part.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-349123